


What If

by Oshun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, for Himring just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wondered recently if I ever thought of writing a Fingon/Maedhros piece where they made different choices. This was as close as I could get. So, the answer is, I guess I do not have it in me to change their fate. Canon heretic that I am, however, I’ve already changed it plenty to suit my taste—happily ever after in Valinor together after the suffering and unhappy deaths given them in The Silmarillion and their requisite rehab in the Halls of Mandos. It’s the only way I can sleep at night.</p><p>This is a gift for Himring, who makes them suffer more than I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/gifts).



_What if I got it wrong?_  
 _And no poem or song_  
 _Could put right what I got wrong_ –lyrics, Coldplay, “ _What If_?”  
  
Fingon startled awake sweating, his legs tangled in rough sheets and heavy woolen blankets. The room had taken on a musty air of sleep—from his becoming overheated in a closed room? It must be the damp sheets he thought.

He sniffed at Maedhros, warm but not hot, fresh, sweet, sleeping like the dead. What an expression: like the dead? Their activities the night before had proved him very much alive.

“Hmm,” Maedhros muttered. “You’re awake?”

“I had a dream. I dreamed you stayed with me instead of going to Formenos. Then I realized I was dreaming, but I fell asleep again and dreamed that we both stayed in Tirion after everyone else left.”

“Whoa! And you think I have scary nightmares. Those kinds of dreams are the path to madness.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Fingon said, hitting him with a limp pillow.

“Poor thing! Let’s fix this snarled mess you’ve made of the bed, make it comfortable.” Maedhros shook out the sheet and straightened the blankets over them. Fingon felt loved and cared for. He always did in Himring.


End file.
